


Love-Light

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames





	Love-Light

“We shouldn’t do this,” Travis murmurs, breath hot against Nolan’s mouth. Hurt reels through Nolan’s chest until Travis pulls him back in for another kiss. “I mean, not here. The guys - Nolan.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Hurt and fear ease slightly when Travis rests their foreheads together, a quiet, soothing moment, for all the sounds of the Christmas party are still very present around them. 

 

“Go on. Take your drink and we’ll - we’ll talk, later, okay?” 

 

Nodding numbly, Nolan picks up his beer with trembling fingers as he slips back into the party area proper. He insinuates himself easily into a conversation with Claude and Ryanne. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Travis amble back in, handing a fresh beer over to Simmer who knocks shoulders with him in thanks. 

 

They’re good. They’re fine. At least, Nolan hopes so. 

 

* * *

 

“So you…” 

 

“Yeah.” Nolan shrugs, fiddling with the pop tab on soda. “You too?” The tab breaks off with a tell-tale pop, and Nolan can feel his face heat. He curls his fingers around it, resting his hand back on the table in an attempt to be less obvious. Travis’ hand lands on his, gentle as he guides Nolan’s fingers to uncurl. The pop tab clinks onto the table as Travis folds their hands together and Nolan lets himself grip back tentatively. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Nolan meets him halfway when Travis leans in for a kiss. They haven’t had much time to talk since they got back from break, and Nolan’s kitchen isn’t exactly romantic but this is nice. It feels just as good, just as exhilarating as the kiss they stole at the team holiday party. 

 

When they pull apart, Travis rubs a thumb along the curve of Nolan’s cheek and Nolan could swear his blush rushes up to meet the touch. They startle at a noise from the doorway, turning in tandem to find Robert looking at them with raised brows. 

 

“I saw nothing,” he says after a moment. “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?” 

 

Part of Nolan wants to hide, as Robert retreats. He settles for letting Travis pull him in close, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. 

 

“He wasn’t supposed to be home this early,” he mumbles. 

 

“I know. He’s cool, though, eh?” Travis gives Nolan’s hand another squeeze. It’s reassuring that he hasn’t fled or freaked out, honestly. 

 

“Yeah, he is. He knows about me, anyway.” 

 

Travis hums and draws Nolan in for another, quick kiss. “Go out with me?” 

 

Nolan says goodbye to Travis not long after, cheeks lingeringly pink and the promise of a date on Saturday on his mind. 

 


End file.
